Generally, presently available suction guide devices for dehumidifiers are constituted as described below. Shown in FIG. 1, an evaporator 2 and a condenser 3 are installed in parallel at the front and rear of the upper portion of the dehumidifier body 1, while a suction means 6 accommodated within a section guide member 7 is installed in a suspending manner by means of a vertical securing beam 4A and a horizontal securing beam 4B, the former being installed along the rear wall of the body 1 and the latter being fitted into a frontal frame 5.
The suction guide member 7 is disposed to the rear of the condenser 3, only partially covering the condenser 3.
However, in such a conventional device, since the suction means is secured in a suspended manner by means of the vertical and horizontal beams, its secured state is not firm enough, with the result that noise is generated during the operation. Further, the attachment mechanism is very complicated, requiring a large number of assembly steps, with the result that manufacturing productivity is very low. Also, the conventional device does not provide for efficient cooling of the compressor. This in turn creates the effects that the overall cycle temperature is raised, and power consumption is increasaed, thereby making the device uneconomical.